Slow Dance
by HouroftheRaven
Summary: For day 5 of Crack and Fanon Week! LeShawna has been asked to a music concert by Trent, which makes her ponder on their friendship: if there is something more or not. A drabble-like one-shot. LeShawna/Trent.


**Day five already? This week sure has flown by fast! Today's theme is… Music! And our couple? ….Trent/LeShawna! This story is post-Total Drama Action, and just for plot reasons, Total Drama the Musical never happened, since Trent is not in, it seems. This is a very short one-shot, but tomorrow's will be much like Tuesday's: around 3000 words.**

**There's also a slight pairing of Gwen/DJ, as well. There's a mention of Duncan/LeShawna's fanon name as well: LeDunca.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own TDI/TDA/TDtM! Nor do I own the characters in this! I do own the name Interdimmensional Rift, although. And I guess I own LeShawna's ex-boyfriend Jackson? I also own the lyrics to the song in this. No stealing, please.**

**So, with no further adieu, enjoy Slow Dance.**

* * *

It seemed that it was yesterday that LeShawna got the call from Trent. A few months ago, Trent had moved into LeShawna's neighborhood, which made the in charge sister quite happy. They started hanging out for a while.

But the phone call was for something completely different. Trent was asking her on a date, for her to come see a concert with him over the weekend. The concert was for the band called Interdimmensional Rift, a strange mix of punk and hip-hop music. LeShawna quickly said yes, and here she was: at a concert with Trent, one of the few people she stayed in contact with since Total Drama. She had stayed in contact with Gwen and DJ as well, who had begun dating a month ago.

"You having fun?" Trent asked, over the booming music.

"You know it, white boy!" LeShawna replied, smirking. "It's jamming!"

"I thought you'd like it." Trent nodded and smirked back at his friend.

LeShawna was thinking to herself all throughout the concert. What were these feelings she had for Trent? Ever since he moved in across the street, they hung out almost every day. They went to the same school, they did homework together, they watched movies together. When she talked to DJ recently, he said that this was how he and Gwen started out. Was she really falling for Trent?

It couldn't be. Trent was just a friend. Nothing more, nothing less. Sure, there had been a couple of times at school when people talked about "LeTrent" as a couple's nickname. Maybe it was no different than LeDunca…just a teasing nickname.

"Alright!" the lead singer called out. "I want everyone paired up! We're doing something totally new! We're gonna do a slow dance!"

The music slowed down to a hip-hop beat with the punk singer almost singing a ballad. LeShawna rose an eyebrow when Trent took her by the hand. Her heart began pounding, but for what reason?

"May I have this dance?" he smiled at her. If she had ever blushed before, she knew she was now.

"Sure."

As Trent wrapped his arms around her waist, she tried wrapping her arms around his neck. It felt a little uncomfortable at first, but at the same time, it felt just right. She gazed into Trent's eyes, which were emerald green in color. They were mesmerizing. Gwen used to say that's one of the things that she liked about Trent before they broke up. That, and his sense of humor.

"Having fun?" he asked.

"Yeah." LeShawna's voice was soft, unlike usual.

"What's wrong?" Trent asked, raising an eyebrow.

LeShawna really didn't know what was wrong. She never felt this way in the other relationships she's had. Harold? Sadly, no. Jackson? Hell no! He was one of the biggest fools she had ever seen in her life! But…there wasn't a relationship with her and Trent. It was just a friendship, right?

"Nothing." she finally stated, shaking her head.

"That's a whole lot of nothing." Trent teased, smirking.

LeShawna couldn't help but laugh at her teasing friend. Gwen was right, he really did have a great sense of humor. You really had to if you were on Total Drama Island.

The words of the song caressed her ears as she continued her dance with Trent.

_Every time that I look in your eyes, it makes me feel light headed,_

_But it just doesn't feel right, you know?_

_Every time that you speak to me, it is just exactly what I needed._

_Maybe it is I who isn't right, for forgetting the way that you make me glow._

"Trent…"

Trent was about to ask what she was about to say, but he was cut off by her lips touching his. The touch became a kiss, short and sweet. As she pulled away, she looked a little wide eyed.

"I'm sorry, sugar. I don't know what--"

LeShawna didn't finish her sentence. Trent returned the favor, with twice as much gusto. To him, it just felt like the right thing to do at just the right time.

"Wow." Trent muttered, smirking. "That felt…"

"Good?" LeShawna asked, smiling sheepishly. This was so not like her.

"Yeah." Trent gave a nervous laugh.

"Trent… Don't ever leave me."

"What?" Trent was shocked by her choice of words.

"You give me strength…you give me happiness… Boy, you're all that and a bag of chips."

"…I could say the same thing about you." Trent stated.

LeShawna rose an eyebrow in confusion. He felt the same way?

"You're like a helping hand, when I'm lost… Someone I can turn to when I'm sad." Trent smiled and drew her closer to him. "You're…awesome, LeShawna."

LeShawna felt something overcome her that had never happened before concerning a boy. A feeling began to well up inside of her chest. Something that LeShawna rarely did began to stream down her face. Tears of joy.

"I love you, baby."

"I love you too, LeShawna."

* * *

**Short and sweet (hopefully). Like Ezekiel/Courtney, I will be writing more LeShawna/Trent in the future. That's what I do about short one-shots, make more of them to satisfy my fanon cravings… That sounded creepy. *face palm* **

**Tomorrow is AU/Fantasy/Etc. day! What will I have up for tomorrow? Just stick around to find out!**

**Signed,**

**HouroftheRaven**


End file.
